My New Family
by acousticbubbles
Summary: Please Read! This is the same Lissanna returns from Edo, everyone ignores Lucy, Lucy runs away, storyline. But when Lucy goes to live with her cousin in Japan, a certain lightning dragon slayer and his Thunder Legion take it harder than most. What will happen when Laxus realizes his feelings? Will Lucy ever return to Fairy Tail, or will she stay in Japan? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like this story. This is my first fanfic so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. This is a LaLu by the way in case you didn't know. So if you dislike this pairing don't take it out on me. Thank you! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I put my hands on the guild doors, preparing to walk in. After a second I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. I then carefully push the large doors open and walk in. No one even looks up. I'm used to it though, so I let out a sigh and walked toward the bar in the back of the guild.

Mira looked up from the shot glasses she was cleaning. Lately there have been alot of parties, from what I have heard, so Mira has been really busy cleaning all of the dishes and glasses the day after. She looked up when she heard me sit down and smiled. I smiled back.

"Another party last night?" I asked.

Mira sighed, "Yeah, I just sometimes wish they would cleam up after themselves. It was a nice party though, I wish you were there. Want your usual?"

"Yes please. And sorry I didn't come, but my freinds weren't going so I would have just had to stay with you the whole time but you were working. I wouldn't want to be where I'm not wanted anyway." I added sadly. "And the party was for Lissanna, I know she doesn't like me very much."

Mira pursed her lips as she started making me my strawberry milkshake, she knew she couldn't argue with the fact that Lissanna pretty much hates me and every single party lately has been to celebrate her return from the 'dead' also known as Edolas 4 months ago. She put the milkshake in front of me. "Yeah I know but I would've liked to see you around for more than a couple hours a day."

"Thanks Mira, I'm gonna go now."

"Okay see you later" Mira said and gave me a sad smile.

I stood from the stool and turned to see my only freinds left in the guild in their usual seats except for the thunder legion and Laxus.

They have been the only ones there for me sice the guild started ignoring me when Lissanna came back. If it weren't for Mira, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus,the thunder legion (rainjitsu), and the exceeds, I would have never been able to get through the sadness of slowly losing my family, besides them of course. But to the rest of Fairy Tail, I might as well not exist. I walked over ans sat down next to Wendy.

"Hey, how's it going" They all turned and smiled at me.

"Good, how are you Lucy" Levy, who was sitting in across from me, said.

"Oh, uh I'm fine."

Our conversation was cut off when team Natsu and Lissanna, who had a devious smirk on her face, came over.

I stared at them in confusion until Natsu spoke up. "You are too weak Lucy, you're off the team." He said bluntly. And with that, what was left of my broken heart shattered. Anger and sadness welled up in my chest.

The first one to speak was Happy a few minutes later, all of the rest of us frozen in shock. "What is wrong with you?! Lucy is really strong and a great and loyal freind!" I loooked over to Happy to see the little blue cat practically shaking with anger. "If Lucy if off the team then I am too!" Happy yelled.

It was then that I saw some of the old Natsu as he spoke, his face filled with sadness. "But, Happy, you're my best freind, how could you betray me like that. Especially for that weakling."

Gajeel snorted "Like you're one to talk about betrayal!" He pointed at Lissanna, "After you and the rest of this guild have ignored bunny girl since this on came back from Edolas!"

Lissanna seemed very angry at this "It's not my fault Lucy was just a replacement for me, she should have known that she's not strong enough to be a real member of the guild."

"Escuse me?" I was filled with rage. "Although I have not been int this guild for as long as you, that does not mean I am your replacement. What the hell gave you that idea?!" At some point I stood up, "And you Natsu," I looked at Natsu accusingly, " you shouldn't say a word about Happy betraying you because you obvioulsy haven't even noticed that Happy and I haven't been on a mission with you guys for three months. And I guess you haven't noticed that Happy has been living with _me_ for two of those months."

Natsu and Lissanna were furious. I decided to push it.

"Where are Erza and Gray? Surely they know about me being off the team." I smiled confidently.

"You stupid bitch!" Lissanna growled. I think I was right.

"I know I'm not on the team anymore , but I think you should have run this by everyone else first. I mean, you obviously don't want to make Gray and especially Erza mad. That is unless you want your team smaller than it is now." I could tell I was really pushing their buttons, but I just thought of something really good. "You know, I think I remember someone telling me that you, Lissanna, wanted to marry Natsu when you two were kids." Both of their faces turned red, and I became really serious, "I think both of you bastards are perfect for eachother!"

They both growled and got into fighting positions, I think I pushed them alittle too far. I braced myself with my hand on my keys, ready to summon one of my spirits in a split second.

I heard some of the people behind me getting up but I turned my head slightly to peer at them from the corner of my eye and put my arm out. "No, this is my fight." I whispered calmly so they could hear. They didn't seem happy about it but they complied and sat down, watching carefully in case they needed to interfere.

I guess Natsu decided to take advantage of me being distracted as I heard, "Fire dragon iron fist!" and a flaming fist collided with my face, sending my into the wall.

"That was low, you ass!" I pulled out Loke's key and held it out in front of me yelling, "Open! Gate of the lion: Leo!" There was a bell sound and a puff of gold smoke. There was Loke, looking quite pissed, staring at my burned cheek that was starting to bruise and swell.

"Lucy," He started carefully, "who did this?"

"It was me!" Natsu's voice could be heard and Loke turned around, taking in Natsu and Lissanna's defensive possitions.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Lucy like that, and for messing up her beautiful face!" He had gotten into a fight position and his fist started glowing.

I got up from the ground, ignoring the pain in my cheek, and pulled out my whip from my belt, "Good, now it's an even fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 54 views already! Oh, by the way, I'm not ever going to drop out of this story. So you can rely on me to finish it! And I'll try to keep updates consistent, like at least once a week. Once again I appologise for any grammar or spelling errors! Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club. I don't really wish I did though because they wouldn't be as amazing as they are now. Well anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you like it! I forgot to mention that this is before Tenrou Island arc but Lucy still has Capricaorn's key for the heck of it.**

* * *

 **Loke .**

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Lucy got up and pulled out her whip, activating it. I can't believe Natsu hurt Lucy like that! I'll make sure he pays for it.

Lucy then stepped up beside me, in a battle ready stance.

"Lucy, you're hurt, you should sit this one out." I said worriedly.

She turned and gave me her brighter than sunshine smile, "No, remember my spirits are my freinds, not my sheilds. I will fight alongside you."

I sighed. But that's what I love about her. That's what all of us spirits, that are lucky enough to have our keys fall into Lucy's hands, love about her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Natsu came running toward me with a flaming fist and Lissanna was using her takeover magic to turn herself into a bird while running at Lucy. I deflected Natsu's attack with my own fist, he then yelled "Fire dragon roar!" I wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough, leaving me badly burned. I was still able to fight though, so I ran toward him with my glowing fists and punched him. He apparantly wan't able to dodge it either, resulting with my fist colliding with his face sending him flying accross the guild hall.

"Oh, that looked like it hurt." Pantherlily chimed in.

I smirked, "I will make you regret hurting Lucy." I said manacingly.

As fast as I, could I ran to where Natsu had just stood up and started throwing punches. He was able to dodge most of them now, but I still continued until I finally made another hit in his stomach. He then yelled out "Fire dragon- ugh." I cut him off with a hard kick to the stomach, once again sending him flying across the guild hall.

I heard him growl, "Fire dragon roar." Since I had started to advance toward him and was only a few feet away I once again could not dodge the attack. It was my turn to be sent flying across the guild, my back colliding with a support beam. It had cracked from the impact as I slid down, now sitting on the ground, but I am not going to give up.

In a blink of an eye Natsu was looming over me, "Fire dragon wing attack!" He yelled out. I had tried to get out of the way, but I couldn't. When the attack hit, I was out of the battle, I saw my body start to glow and I could only mutter one last thing before dissapearing back into the spirit realm. "I'm sorry Lucy, I have failed you." The last thing I saw was Lucy scratched and bruised while Lissanna lunged at her. Then I was back in the familiar surroundings of the spirit world.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the last of the battle between Loke and Natsu. Unfortunately my spirit had lost. But Natsu had collapsed from exhaustion after Loke dissapeared.

But my mind was on my fight with Lissanna, which was currently neck and neck. I was scratched, bruised, and bloody. But so was Lissanna. She had luanched herself toward me, but I had wrapped my whip around her ankle and swung her as hard as I could, sending her flying into the railing. Upon the force of her hitting it, she was out cold, even though the railing had broken. The battle finnaly ending.

I was breathing heavily, and I knew I was almost out of magic energy. I looked over to my friends, who were smiling at me. I gave them a smile back as I ran out of the guild.

I had ran up the stairs of my appartmentand slammed my door shut. Then the tears started flowing. It was not only because of the way Natsu had treated me, it was because I no longer belonged in Fairy Tail.

I sat on my bed and silently cried. Then there was a puff of smoke, but I didn't look up. I knew it was Loke, I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me. I felt as his strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up to his his face filled with anger.

"I-I'm sorry Lucy, I couldn't beat Natsu. I have let you down." He clenched his fists.

"No, you didn't let me down. I know you tried as hard as you could, and I couldn't ask any more of you."

He smiled at me but this did not help him much. But the sadness once again took over me and I started to sob into his chest, I had wrapped my arms around him and he was stroking my hair. This helped alittle to comfort me.

Through sobs I had managed to choke out. "Loke, I-I..." but I couldn't get more than that out as I started crying even harder.

"I know Lucy. You are going to leave the guild."

After I was done crying Loke helped my to pack my clothes.

As we were packing it had been really quiet, neither of us talked, but he was the one the break the silence first, "So, where are you going to go?"

"I have a cousin from my fathers side, he lives in Japan."

Loke looked really surprised. "That's pretty far away, isn't it?"

I sighed, "Yeah, it's probably a three day trip by train."

"You've never told me about a cousin."

"Oh yeah, I haven't really told anyone about him. But that means Fairy Tail won't know where to look for me if they have a change of heart. I'm not coming back though." I closed my eyes, trying to keep more tears from flowing. I felt Loke put his large hand on my head, I barely looked up at him.

"Does your cousin knwo your coming?"

I stared at him blankly. "Uh!"

"You should probably tell him, you know." Loke facepalmed.

I started to look around for my communication lacrima, I found it 5 minutes later. The screen lit up when I turned it on. I called my cousin and waited staring at the small lacrima until his face popped up.

"Hello?" said a smooth male voice.

"Tamaki! Is that really you?"

* * *

 **I'm going on vacation and I won't be back for 2 weeks, so I don't know how often I can update. Sorry, but I will keep on writing chapters and post whenever I get the chance. I will try writing a whole chapter and post it tomorrow. But I can't make any promises because my parents want me to work on my 'social skills' (enen though they know I'm a lost cause because I am really shy) So they got a hotel room without wifi, or even a Tv! So like I said, I will update whenever I can, so no promises. But thank you for all of the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I hope that you have liked the story so far. Sorry, but the 2nd chapter took longer than I thought to write. Like Isaid before I am leaving for vacation and I'll try to post new chapters whenever I have wifi. Expect another chapter this weekend because I am going to be at my grandparents house so I WILL have wifi. I'm sorry if I can't write the next chapter in time though. Oh and I appologise for any mistakes in this chapter because I am trying to get it out aa fast as I can. Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Haha yeah it's really me. It's been a long time since we've seen eachother though, and you have changed alot too. But just as beautiful as I remember." Tamaki said sweetly.

"Thanks. Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but can I ask you a favor?" I felt really nervous for some reason.

He looked confused, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Uhm, some... things have come up and I am moving out there to Japan. I was wondering if, maybe I could stay with you. Until I find another place to stay that is." It felt like the weight left my chest when I finnaly got it out.

Tamaki looked really exicited, "Of course you can stay with me! You don't even need another palce to stay, my house is big enough for two people."

"Thank you so much! I'll be there in three days." I hung up the lacrima.

Loke, who had made sure to stay out of the view of the lacrima, came over and sat next to me.

"Your cousin seems... interesting."

"Oh, yeah. He is a bit excentrix, isn't he?" I laughed nervously. "But he's really nice."

Loke sighed, "As long as your happy, that's all I wish for."

We finished packing my clothes and Loke left, I took a long bath then I went to sleep.

 **The next day**

I woke up to the sunlight shining in my eyes. After a while I got up. Stretching, I started to walk into the bathroom to start my daily routine.

I left the house in a pink tank top, a black skirt, and black sandals, my hair tied up like it usually was. As I made my way to the guild, Istarted thinking about what I would say to my friends. I hope the Thunder Legion is back so I can say goodbye. I opened the large doors of the guild and walked in.

I noticed my usual group in the back at the usual table, so I walked over to them and sat down next to them, for the last time. They all looked up questioningly, I knew I had a sad look on my face.

I took a deep breath and talked quietly, "I-I'm leaving the guild." While they all looked shocked, they also had a look of understandin.

Levy was the first to speak. "I'm going to miss you Lu." She said, pulling me into a tight hug. I knew there were tears in her eyes.

"Me too!" Wendy cried, jioning in on the hug, I knew Wendy was already crying.

Next to join in was Juvia, the water woman looked on the verge of tears, "Juvia will miss her love rival very much, Juvia thinks of her as a sister."

I was in the same state as Juvia, "Thank you guys, for everything you have done."

"It's been nice knowin ya Bunny Girl, I'm gonna miss you alot." Was Gajeel actually showing emotion? That's a first. Him And Laxus are the same in that respect.

Wait, Laxus! The Thunder Legion!

"Hey is the Thunder Legion back from their mission yet? I wanted to say goodbye to them too."

The three girls didn't pull away, but Levy still spoke. "Not that I know of, sorry Lu."

I sighed, as the three exceeds came up to me. Happy held out his fish, he was already crying. "H-here Lucy, take this fish to remember me by."

I smiled and took the fish "Thank you Happy, but you know I could never forget you."

Carla gave me a quick hug, she seemed kind of embarassed about it, "Wendy and I will miss you very much. You have been kind to us since we met when we had to defeat the Oracion Sies."

I smiled at the small white cat "Thanks Carla."

Pantherlily asked the question that I'm sure was on all of their minds, "Where are you going?"

I stared at him and sighed, "I'll tell you but only if you promise not to tell anyone except for Lxus and the Thunder Legion." They all nodded in response, the threee girls finally let go of me and sat on either side of me. "I'm going to stay with my cousin, He lives in Japan."

Pantherlily nodded "Well I hope you like it there. I will also miss you very much."

"Awe thanks Pantherlily." I stood up "I'm going to go talk to Matser."

"Bye Lucy/Bunny Girl/ Love rival/Lu." they all said in unison.

I walked up the stairs to the Master's office and knocked on the door.

I heard "Who is it?"

"Uhm, its Lucy."

"Come in child."

I slowly opened the door and walked in closing it behind me. When Master saw my sad face he looked concerned, "What is wrong, Lucy?"

I looked at my feet, "I wish to leave the guild."

Master immidietely looked as sad as I felt, "I knew this was inevitable. With how the guild has been treating you. I can't believe my children drove one of their own out of the guild."

I couldn't say anything because I was on the peak of crying my eyes out. The tears were already flowing.

Master sighed, "Okay child. There are three things you must know. 1. You must mever reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to anyone as long as you live. 2. You mmust not have unauthorized contact or profit personally from them. 3. even if we walk diffferent paths, one must always live on as strong as you are able! You must never treat your own life as something insignifigant. You must never forget the friends that you love as long as you live." I was sobbing by the end of this and I was crying even harder as the masterremoved my guild mark, I stared at my now plain hand. I got down on my knees as Master, or now Makarov, hugged me very tightly. He was also in tears.

After my sob session I walked down the stairs and walked out of the guild briskly throwing one last sad glance at my friends and then to the rest of the guild. For the least time.

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I tried to write it as fast as I could in very little time. I just want to say I probably won't be able to post for about a week unless by some miracle I have wifi. And like I said before I will continue writing and just post next time I have wifi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, my parents lied to me about the whole lack of wifi thing. I was very upset. I hope you guys like this chapter. But I haven't had much time to write, I was trying to make this chapter longer, I'm not sure about you guys but I hate when a writer posts really short chapters. Again I appologize for any spelling mistakes. I really suck at spelling. At dinner the other night I had to ask my dad how to spell the word color. I wasn't even close. And I'm not sure if I have to put disclaimers on every chapter but I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB.**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

 **Back as Lucy's house**

I slammed the door and ran to my bed crying, hugging my knees to my chest when I sat down. I heard a *poof* but I didn't look up. I knew it was Loke even before I felt his warm arms wrap around me. I hugged him around his torso while he hugged me up to his chest with one hand while he pet my hair comfortingly with the other.

"It's going to be ok, you know you made the best decision. It's been hurting you being in that guild, but you have stayed anyway. You are so strong. I'm just hope you will be happy with your cousin."

I looked up at his sad smile, "I will *sniff* we have always gotten along when we would visit over there when we were kids." the tears started lessening until I stopped crying. I wiped off the reamainder of the tears. "I have to go soon or I'm going to miss my train."

He laughed "Yeah, don't want to do that."

I suddenly had a realization, "Loke," He looked at me in confusion, "You were in Fairy Tail before I was there, I'm taking you away from everyone."

he softly smiled, "Lucy, I don't care about them. I only care about you. And with the way they have been you lately, I don't even recognize them anymore." He started shaking his head."I really don't know what's happened to them but they are not the Fairy Tail I remember." He had a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm still sorry." I looked down at my feet.

"Don't be. As long as you are happy then I am happy. As long as we still hold our contract and I can serve you to my best I don't care where I am. Lucy, you are the center of my whole existence. If it weren't for you then I wouldn't be here at all. And for that I won't even hesitate to follow you where ever you go."

"T-thank you Loke. But we both know I couldn't jut let you die." I smiled at him.

"Haha, That's what all of us love about you."

I blushed, "R-really?"

I quickly looked at a clock standing on my nightstand, seeing it was already 10:45. "Oh my god! I have to go." I took out of Virgo's key. "Open gate of the Maiden: Virgo."

A poof a smoke and Virgo was bowing, "Punishment, Princess?"

I sweat-dropped. "No, but could you take all of my furniture to the Spirit World? I don't want anyone to take it."

"Yes Princess." Virgo dissapeared along with all of my furniture.

I turned to Loke, "Okay I have to get going, Bye!"

"Bye Lucy." He disapeared in a puff of smoke.

I dighed then started running out of my apartment and all the way to the train station. I nought a train ticket and got on the train at the last minute. I had barely just sat down when the train started moving. I looked out the window to see the city of Magnolia for the last time as it got smaller and smaller.

A small tear escaped my eye but I didn't bother to wipe it away. Soon more tears silently started to steam down my face.

"Why are you crying?" I jumped at the voice. It belonged to a male.

I quickly turned my head to see a strange boy looking at me in confusion. He had orange hair and was extremely attractive. All I could do was stare in shock until another boy came up from the next car which I'm pretty sure was the dining car. The thing is that he looked exactly like the first boy except that his hair was parted on the right side as the first boy had it parted on the left. He then took notice of me.

"Hey, you're crying. What's wrong?"

I finaly got the strength to answer, "I- it's nothing." I hastily wiped away my tears. "Who are you?" I asked.

The first boy said, "I'm Hikaru." He then pointed to the second boy, "And this is my brother Kaoru. We are not from here, we're from another country. What's your name?" He smiled at me.

"L-Lucy." Kaoru cupped my cheek is his hands forcing me to look him in the eye but I winced, my cheek was still hurt from where Natsu punched me and it was throbbong. He quickly moved his hand to hold my chin.

"Sorry about that, but what a nice name. A girl as beautiful as you shouldn't cry."

I wasn't sure what to do, no one had ever called me beautiful before."Thank you."

Kaoru smiled at me, letting go of my chin, Hikaru then came up and said, "My brother is right, you shouldn't cry. But why is your cheek burned and bruised?"

I held my still throbbing cheek, "I just got into a little fight and-"

"You lost?" Kaoru chimed in.

I looked at him with a confused look, "No, my... friend and I won. He got the worst of it, though." They seemed amazed, but I don't know why I called Loke my friend instead of spirit (I mean Loke is my friend, all my sirits are, but I would usually say spirit), but something tells me that these two don't know much about Fiore and magic because first, they were vivitors. Two, they seemed confused at the fact that a girl could beat a guy in a fight and when two wizards fight it doesn't really matter if they are a boy or a girl. All it depends on is brains and power, other factors too but those are not as important, both boys and girls have the same potential in magic. And three, I know that some countries don't have magic like Japan. I don't even think that Tamaki knows about magic...

Kaoru was the first to speak, "Wow, you must be pretty good at fighting."

"Not really." They both looked confused but didn't say anything.

Hikaru jumped slightly, "Oh, I just remembered, did you get us a table, Kaoru?"

Kaoru jumped too, "Oh yeah, I forgot." He then had a look like he had another thought. "And I ordered our foor. It's probably there now!"

"Damnit, we don't want it to get cold."

"Bye Lucy." They said in unison then waved and ran off to where Kaoru had orriginaly come from.

"Well that was interesting." I muttered to myself as I dozed off.

I didn't see the twins for the rest of the train ride, which I mostly just spent sleeping. But we are pulling up to the train station right now.

I get my luggage and clinb off the train only to realize, How am I supposed to get to Tamaki's house? I don't even remember where he lives! I start to freak out until I see what looks like a butler or something holding a sign that said 'Lucy' standing in front of a limozine. I walkled up to the man. He looked at me saying, "Are you Miss Lucy?"

"Yes, I am."

"I am here to escort you to Master Tamaki's school. You will go home with him after he is done at the end of the day." He stated as he opened the door for me and I climbed in. He got into the front seat and started driving.

About 15 minutes later we drove up to what looked like a giant mansion or castle rather than a school. The driver got out of his seat and opened the door for me.

"Master Tamaki is about to start school. Just ask one of the students or staff members for directions to the front office and he will come to speak with you. And I will take your luggage back to the house, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Thank you very much." I smiled at him and started walking towards of the main entrance of the school.

As I entered the school I saw many people looking at me. I felt somewhat self-concious in my tanktop and short skirt because all of the girls were wearing long dresses with full sleeves. But I like my style so it didn't bother me _that_ much. I'm wasn't really sure where I'm going so I walked over to a boy in a blue school uniform with black pants. He had black hair and glasses.

He looked at me oddly when I got his attention by saying, "Excuse me?"

"And just who might you be? I can tell you're not from here." He adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, uhm my name is Lucy. I'm sorry to bother you but can you give me directions to the main office?" This guy seemed kinda creepy.

He sighed, "Down that hall," He pointed to his left. "Take a right at the corner, take a left and you will see it." He said then walked away.

"Well he's kind of rude." I muttered before once again walking on to find the main office.

Once I got there I opened the see-through glass doors and walked up to the lady sitting at the front desk. "Uhm, excuse me? I'm here to see Tamaki Suoh." She lookeed up at me and smiled.

"Okay, I will call for him." She picked up a phone and dialed a number into it, a few seconds later she said, "Could Tamaki Souh please come to the main office?" She then hung up the phone. "He will be here in a few minute."

As promised, not even two minutes later, Tamaki came running in to the office and sprang towards me. Yelling "Luuccyyy." And pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi Ta-ma-ki... can't... bre-athe" He let go of me and I bent ove, wheezing. "Nice... to see you again... Tamaki." I said in between breathes.

"It's been YEARS Lucy! You've grown so much! I've missed you." Tamaki said pulling me into another, not as tight, hug.

"I've missed you too." I said, hugging him back. When we finnaly pulled away from eachother we were both smiling. He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the office and then we were walking down the hallway, the opposite of the way I had orriginally come. "Where are we going?" I finnaly asked. I also noticed alot of dirty looks that most of the girls were giving me. Not sure why though.

He turned and faced me but still didn't stop walking. "Well, sorry about this, but you have to sit outside all of my classes today. But at the end of the day you get to meet all of my friends from the club!" He stopped in front of the door of what I'm guessing is his first class. He pointed to a bench that was placed against a window. "If you want there is bench to sit at so you don't have to stand or sit on the ground."

"Okay. Bye Tamaki." I started making my way to the bench while he headed into the classroom.

"Bye Lucy!" And he was gone. I sat down on the bench and sighed.

I heard two pairs of footsteps coming in my direction in the mostly empty hallway. I looked up at the two people who were now staring at me looking confused. One was a small boy who looked like he was in between the ages of Wendy and Romeo. (A/N: I ship them by the way. Sorry, back to the story!) The boy had blonde hair, and was carying a... stuffed bunny? The other really tall guy had black hair and a seemingly expresionless face.

The small blonde boy spoke first. "Hey, I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"It's Lucy. What's yours?" I couldn't help but smile at the small boy.

"Mine is Mistkuni but everyone calls me Hunny. And this is Takashi but everyone calls him Mori! Why do you look so sad?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm fine." It's not like I could tell him everything, I just met him.

He looked at me skeptically, then he smiled a bright smile, "You should come by the host club for some cake after school. Right Takashi?" He asked looking at the larger guy.

He nodded, "Right Mitskuni." He nodded.

I smiled at Hunny, "I'll think about it." There's just something about him that makes you smile.

Mori tapped Hunny's shoulder, "Class is about to start Mitskuni."

Said boy pouted,"Okay," he turned to me and waved, "bye Lu-chan!"

That name really struck a nerve, that was Levy's nickname for me, I tried to hide my sad expression, "Bye Hunny." I waved as he walked away. "I wonder how old Hunny is, he doen't look old enough fto be in high school." I murmered to myself.

"He's a third year."

I jumped at the voice, I didn't expect anyone to answer me. I turned to see a girl with short brown hair, "Seriously?!" The girl was strange though, she was wearing a boys uniform. (A/N: You can probably guess who that is. Sorry, back to the story once again!)

"Yeah, may not seem like it but he's 17. You're not from here, are you? I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

"Lucy." I reached out to shake her hand. "I just moved here, I'm living with my cousin."

"Oh, really? Who's your cou-" Haruhi we interupted by a bell ringing. "Oh no! I'm, gonna be late for class! Bye Lucy." She ran off. Hmm, never got to ask her why she was wearing a boys uniform.

 **I hope this is long enough for you guys. And I'm not really setting anything up for her meeting the whole club. It was just I wanted to make the train ride interesting and I'm like 'Hey, Hikaru and Kaoru shoudl be there' so that happened. But then I thought that it seemed like I was setting something special up, but I wasn't. So I just threw in the rest of the club for the hell of it. Don't worry it won't be over a week until my next update. Hopefully it'll only be a couple of days. So... Hope you guys lik it. I love reviews. Oh and I'm writing another story it will be out soon. It's going to be a Fairy Tail fanfic with my own OC as the main character. I just need to make some improvements and I'll release it. So until next time! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm reeeeaaalllyyy sorry it took me so long to update. I've been fucused on my new story and I wasn't thinking about this one. I don't ow Fairy Tail or Ouran High School Host Club. Uhm, I love reviews! I can't promise scueduled updates. But I hope you guys have liked it so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry again.**

* * *

 **Back at the guild, (General P.O.V.)**

In the corner of the guild sat some of Lucy's only freinds. Levy with Gajeel holding her close, both of them trying to draw comfort from the embrace. Pantherlily was sitting in Levy's lap. Wendy was holding Carla, hugging her close to her stomach. And Juvia was petting Happy, taking comfort from the small blue cat who refused to talk to anyone besides her since Lucy left, he and the water woman became closer and he had been staying at her house for the past few days. Mira had joined them since the day had been slow. (A/N: I know I didn't put in Lucy saying goodbye to Mira but for the story's purpose just pretned that she did. Thanks, back to the story!) All of them were quiet and had a depressing aura around them.

The rest of the guild were lively as usual, they hadn't even noticed an certain absense in the hall. Then the guild doors opened, revealing Laxus and his Thunder Legion. They walked into the guild, getting a few hellos but many just went on with their conversations. As they made their way to the back of the guild they noticed someone missing.

As they got to their usual table, the Thunder Legion took in the solemn looks on everyones' faces.

Freed was the first of them to speak, although no one looked up to the sound of his voice, "Where is Lucy?"

Happy's voice was barely audible but it surprised the whole group because he had not been speaking for the past few days, "Nastu pushed her too far... she left."

All of the Thunder Legion's eyes went wide as they gasped in surprise. It was then that Laxus felt something well up in his chest. It was an unbeleiveably painfull feeling that he had never felt before and he wasn't sure what it was. But it only got worse as they sat down and Gajeel explained what had happened a few days before.

Then as the guild doors flew open they looked up to see a head full of obnoxiously pink hair. Behind him was the center of their troubles, an overconfident smirk on her face. Natsu and Lissana walked right over to the table that they were sitting at. While Nastu took in the scene he spoke with more confidence than Lissana was wearing, "So is she finnaly gone? What a relief!"

Laxus jumped up in his seat. "You bastard!" He gave Natsu a look that would make any normal person cower in fear, but Natsu was no normal person. He gave the lightning dragon slayer a taunting smirk.

"What are ya' mad about? It's not like she was of any use to the guild, the only reason I brought her to us was to try to replace Lissana. But she was too weak. We had no choice but to kick her off the team."

Lissana joined in at that point,"Did you actually think she was a real part of the guild? No matter how hard you tried, that slut was never going to replace me

Then a voice that belonged to niether dragon slayer spoke up in a menacing tone. "Excuse me?"

Nastu and Lissana jumped and quickly turned around to see a an angry looking Erza with Gray standing behind her. "E-erza, Gray. I didn't see you there." Lissana squeaked.

gray came face to face with Natsu. "What do you mean 'we'? Erza and I never agreed to kick Lucy off the team. This is the first we are hearing of this."

Natsu and Gray botted heads, "Why do you even care? She was too weak anyway."

"Natsu's right!" Lissana chimed in.

Mira stood of from her seat, "I am very dissapointed in you Lissana. to think that my sister would call one of her guild mates weak."

"B-but Mira! It's true, you should know that by now." Lissana tried to reason with her older sister. But to no avail because that seemed to make the she-devil even angrier.

"Lissana! We are going home." Mira grabbed Lissana's arm and dragged her out of the guild, "Elfman!" Mira called on her way out.

"I'm coming." A confused Elfman followed them out.

Then the attention of the small group was directed at Natsu. Laxus roughly grabbed Natsu's collar and dangerously growled, "I can't believe _you_ , of all people drove Lucy out of the have no idea how much you hurt her. She would have trusted you with her life, and you ruined that trust. Now she is gone and it's all your fault."

Natsu was starting to get angry, "Why do you care so much? I did us all a favor!"

Gajeel came up next to Laxus, "You did us all a favor? what's wrong with you? Bunny girl was just as much a part of this guild as the rest of us!"

Natsu growled at him, "This coming from the guy that beat her up at your first encounter. Ans you attacked the entire guild and destroyed the guild hall. I'm not even sure why Gramps dicided to make you a member of this guild anyway."

"I've changed! I'm a different person now. But that doesn't have anything to do with you driving Bunny Girl out of the guild." Gajeel countered.

Laxus dropped Natsu to the ground and Natsu got into a defensive stance. "I'm tired of you guys's crap." He then threw a punch at Gajeel and the brawl had started. More people joining in without even knowing the reason for the fight in the first place.

* * *

 **At Ouran, (Lucy P.O.V.)**

I heard the loud bell ring, signaling the end of Tamaki's last class. A few seconds later I saw him walk out and come right over to me. "Hey Lucy! Sorry that you had to wait all day through my classes. But now you get to meet the host club."

"Okay! Let's go."

"Wait! Remember when we were little we would always race eachother when you would come to visit?" He gave me a hopeful smile.

"What? You wanna race to the clubroom?" I said in an overconfident voice.

"We passed it earlier, do you remember where it is?" I nodded in anticipation with a gleeful smile on my face. "Okay, one... two... three... GO!" We took of and I instantly dashed in front of him, we weaved through the people who looked at us in curiostity. After about two minutes of running I reached the club room and waited for at least a half of a minute for Tamaki to get there. I calmly stood there and smiled in greeting while he looked like he ewas about to pass out. "*huff huff* you... are alot *huff* faster then... I *huff* remember."

"Hahaha, Yeah I've trained quite a bit?"I gave gim a taunting look, "Or maybe you've gotten slower?" I teased.

He shot me a small grin, "haha, maybe you're right!" After a few seconds of silence he clapped his hands together and smiled, "Okay let's go in."

He pushed the doors open and a swarm of... rose petals? greeted us, we heard a gruop of people chatting but stopped once Tamaki had walked in. "Hey guys. I want you all to meet my cou-"

"Lucy?!" They all said in unison.

"Wait! How do you guys know Lucy?!" Tamaki yelled.

To my surprise, it was all of the people I have met so far. Hikaru, Kauru, the guy who gave me directions, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi.

I looked at Tamaki and raised an eyebrow, "I've met them all already." I pointed to each person as I said their name, "I met Hikaru and Kauru on the train a couple days ago. Then I met Mori and Hunny right after you wen into your class. And Haruhi rigth after they left. And I met him," I pointed to the guy with the black hair, "right when I got into the school he gave me directions but he never told me his name."

The guy I pointed to adjusted his glasses, "I am Kyoya." Then he started scribbling something in a black journal.

Tamaki pouted, "Wow, and I made such a big deal about it."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Tamaki, it's not your fault I met eveyone already."

He gave me a small smile, "Yeah I guess so."

After a few seconds I looked at Haruhi, "Hey Haruhi? I meant to ask you earlier, why are you wearing a guys uniform?"

Everyone in the room looked astonished, Hikaru and Kauru were the first to speak up, "What are you talking about?"

"Haruhi is a guy so of course she would be wearing a guys uniform!" Kauru finished

I raised my eyebrows. "You just said that Haruhi was a girl. And how could I not tell that she is a girl?"

Tamaki put his arm around me, "Well you see, Haruhi here is in quite a predicament after she fell into dept with the host she decided to work off the debt as a host."

"I decided?" Haruhi chimed in. "First you forced me to be the host club's 'dog', then you made me become a host."

I was astonished at this, "Tamaki! Did you really force her to work for your club!?"

The next thing I knew Tamaki was in a shady corner of the room, "But Haruhi, I thought you liked working at the host club."

I raised an eyebrow at Haruhi who just sighed, "I mean I guess I so't _hate_ working here."

Then Tamaki jumped up in joy, "Daddy knew you loved it here!"

"Daddy?" I questioningly looked at my cousin but decided not to think too much about it. "Neverming."

Then Mitskuni came up to me looking at my keys and whip. "Lu-chan? Why do you have keys and a whip on your belt?" He looked me in the eyes.

Crap! How am I going to explain this?

* * *

 **Okay, I am so so so so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. But I hope you guys liked it anyway. If anyone thinks any of the character (besides Natsu and Lissana) seem like really OC then tell me. I also like constructive criticism**


End file.
